


It Was Worth a Try

by CrazyBlues



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBlues/pseuds/CrazyBlues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot story about Phoenix and Maya.</p>
<p>Note: This is my first story, so this was just mostly a test to see how the site worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Worth a Try

She looked up at him with a familiar gleam in her eyes. They had done this many times in the past. They were both silent, but he could read her like a book. A lustful smile slowly stretched across her lips. He gazed deeply into her longing eyes. He began to speak, but words failed to come out. A good deal of time passed, but they were still locked in their motionless struggle. Both of them remained silent; conversing solely with their eyes. Alas, he slowly shook his head and turned away. He was a busy man and didn't have time for such foolish things. She hung her head down, disappointed by his lack of caring. 

He then said with a sigh, "it doesn't matter how you look at me Maya, I'm still not gonna buy you a burger right now." 

"Aw, Nick! You're so mean sometimes!" She shouted back, upset at her defeat.

* * *

Note: Lust: Verb; To have a greedy, obsessive desire. In this case, the desire was for food.


End file.
